geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bloodlust
Bloodlust (ang. Żądza Krwi) jest udoskonaloną, utrudnioną i przedłużoną wersją Bloodbath. Kolaboracja została zorganizowana przez gracza o nicku Manix648 i obecnie jest w trakcie weryfikacji przez Knobbelboy. Etap znany jest z ogromnej ilości detali i niesamowicie wysokiego poziomu trudności. Potwierdzone jest, iż plansza będzie trudniejsza nawet od Yatagarasu, które obecnie piastuje urząd najobrzydliwszej bestii, jaka kiedykolwiek ujrzała światło dziennie oraz została uśmiercona - http://gdforum.freeforums.net/thread/38979/official-extreme-insane-demon-record. Początkowo etap miał zostać zweryfikowany przez Quasara, jednakże ogłosił on, iż kończy z grą, a jego cel przejął Knobbelboy. Opis Poziom rozpoczyna się trudnym statkiem pełnym małych, czarnych przeszkód. W tle widać krwawy księżyc, na którym wyświetlają się wiadomości: "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE". Dalej pojawia się początek podobny do tego w Bloodbath, wraz z nickami Manixa i Knobbelboya. Po wyjściu z tunelu, pojawia się napis "DIE!!!!", a poprzedni segment prostego latania został zastąpiony szybką i bardzo precyzyjną mini-falą. Kula wygląda podobnie do oryginału. Drugi statek posiada węższe tunele oraz więcej przeszkód. Kula Vermilliona została zastąpiona innym, węższym segmentem kuli z pierścieniami i portalami grawitacyjnymi. Po przejściu jej, wyświetla się napis "BloodLust". Kolce w segmencie Michiguna są ruchome, aby zmylić gracza. Segmenty prostego latania są również minimalnie węższe. W fragmencie Evasiuma aktywuje się efekt ograniczający widoczność. Fragment Namtara wygląda bardzo podobnie do segmentu Cracka, jednakże znajdują się dodatkowe portale i pierścienie, wraz z przerobionymi przeszkodami. Część ASonicMena posiada wizualne zmiany (niektóre piły zastąpione są ścianami). Końcówka jego segmentu została zastąpiona krótkim statkiem wymagającym prostego latania oraz króciutkim, aczkolwiek bardzo precyzyjnym swingcopterem. Część Etzera wygląda podobnie, jednakże pierwsza połowa Havoka została zamieniona trudnym ufo z dużą ilością detali. Fragmenty Girona i GBoya również wyglądają podobnie. Gracz musi wskoczyć na napis "GG", aby kontynuować grę, inaczej spadnie w pułapkę. Wyświetla się napis "GG?" oraz "It is not over...". Kostka zostaje przeniesiona do dalszej części planszy. Dalsza część rozpoczyna się szybkim statkiem, a następnie powolną i bardzo wąską falą. W fragmencie Xaro dochodzi do wielu przemian. Dalszy ciąg wymaga bardzo szybkiej reakcji. Po przejściu segmentu, gracz musi uporać się z bardzo wąskim tunelem z ruchomymi ścianami. Kolce służą jako przeszkody, tak samo różne portale i przemiany. Segment Terrona wymaga prostego latania, szybkiej reakcji i umiejętnego władania mini-falą. Część Willy5000 stopniowo zwalnia, jednakże gracz mimo wszystko musi uważać na ogromne ilości przeszkód. Ostatni fragment jest powolny, jednakże bardzo precyzyjny. Dochodzi również do wielu zmian form. Po przejściu go, pojawia się niebo z krwawym księżycem oraz napisem "BloodLust". Krótko po przejściu do mety pojawiają się nicki autorów. Ciekawostki * Knobbelboy aktualnie posiada w tym poziomie 98%. Jest to najgorsza porażka w historii gry. * Aurorus miał brać udział w kolaboracji, jednakże został z niej usunięty ze względu na nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Został on zastąpiony Wabbitem. * Grafika krwawego księżyca w pierwotnej wersji najprawdopodobniej inspirowała się grą o nazwie Terraria. ** Knobbelboy w późniejszej wersji zmienił grafikę księżyca na bardziej realistyczną. * Niektóre fragmenty wydają się być inspirowane innymi ekstremalnymi Demonami: ** Pierwsza mini-fala przypomina bardzo trudne fale w Sakupen Hell ** Pierwszy statek po części Bloodbath najprawdopodobniej inspiruje się fragmentem WeoWeoTeo w Yatagarasu. Sugeruje to napis "Thx Weo". ** Powolna fala w drugiej połowie poziomu inspiruje się fragmentem Csx42Gaming w Yatagarasu. ** Symbole w fragmencie Terrona nawiązują do jego własnego poziomu: Reanimation ** Krótki fragment swingcoptera prawdopodobnie czerpie inspirację od fragmentu Hindsa w Yatagarasu. * Początkowo gracze debatowali, czy Bloodlust jest trudniejsze od Yatagarasu. Obecnie ten poziom jest uznawany za cięższy, gdyż TrusTa wprowadził drobne ułatwienia w niektórych segmentach Yatagarasu. * Przed buffami wprowadzonymi przez Quasara, fragment Michiguna był łatwiejszy od oryginału. * Drugi statek początkowo miał być węższą wersją fragmentu WeoWeoTeo, jednakże został on później całkowicie zmieniony. Podobnie stało się z fragmentem Vermilliona. * Obecnie etap posiada ponad 160,000 obiektów, znacznie przekraczając obecny limit bloków. Przewyższa on nawet ograniczenie do 80,000 bloków, które jest w wersji 2.1. ** Z tego powodu Manix raz stwierdził, że nie zaktualizuje gry do wersji 2.1, dopóki Bloodlust nie zostanie zweryfikowane. Nie dotrzymał jednak słowa, gdyż stworzył kilka poziomów w Update 2.1. * Początkowo Bloodlust miało być prywatną kopią dla osób, które brały udział w kolaboracji, jednakże została ona wysłana na serwery przez nieznaną osobę z nieznanych powodów. * Zimnior12 otrzymał kopię poziomu od jednego z członków kolaboracji (prawdopodobnie Knobbelboy), jednakże zostawił on ją dla siebie. Nie zamierza jej udostępniać nikomu. * Napis "SWAG" we fragmencie Evasiuma nawiązuje do tego, jak Riot w nagraniu weryfikacji Bloodbath powiedział "swag" na początku jego fragmentu. * Manix648 prowadzi jeszcze jedną ekstremalną kolaborację, którą weryfikuje DiamondSplash. Nazywa się Fusion Z. * Na samym początku planszy, jeżeli gracz poleci na samą górę, aktywuje on trigger, który wyświetli napis "Rautasieni". Galeria Film thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Nadchodzące Poziomy Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów Kategoria:Poziomy Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności